


01.Holding hands

by PicNik



Series: 30 days OTP challenge [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), The 100 (TV)
Genre: 30days otp challenge, F/F, F/M, I have a lot, I might write for more OTPs, I wrote for two because I found one too short, and I could not choose, modern college au clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicNik/pseuds/PicNik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So with July starting I started the 30 days OTP challenge. Hopefully I will finish it in time<br/>Day 1: Holding hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	01.Holding hands

„Oh come ooooon”  The blonde tugged on the brunette’s arm trying to pull her off of her bed “You promised” she hissed as the other girl refused to move

“Don’t be childish Clarke”  Lexa looked at her roommate/unofficial girlfriend. “Really? Are you going to cry? While lying on the ground? Tugging on my arm?” she said on her usual neutral tone but she could not hide the small smile playing on her lips.  
“Yeeees” Clarke screeched and sniffed “You’re rude”  
“And you are childish. We are even, I believe” Lexa now smirked and slipped down from her bed to sit next to the blonde “Will you stop doing this and try to act like a decent college student?” she asked and stroked the golden locks on the floor  
Clarke murmured something incoherent and pushed herself up into a sitting position “But you promised” she whimpered and looked up just to meet with green eyes staring at her “What?” she almost barked  
“Nothing, Princess” Lexa smiled. This was one of those rare moments when she let herself truly smile. “I know I promised and I will keep my promise, but not right now,okay?” she said and looked at the ground  
“Fine” The blonde huffed and leaned her head on the brunette’s shoulder “But don’t think that this was the worst of me” she smirked  
“Oh, believe me I don’t. I would never underestimate you,Clarke” Lexa chuckled as Clarke slid down to lay her head on her lap and entwined their fingers “And you know I keep my promises” she said silently and raised their hands to look at them “I promise” she whispered and kissed her hand

* * *

„It will be fun, you said. You will enjoy it, you said. Pfft” the tall redhead rolled her eyes as she walked down the street with a maybe too excited and eager boy.

“It IS going to be fun, don’t worry” he looked at the redhead smiling from ear to ear “Just smile”  
“No” Danny crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the shop windows they were passing by.

“Oh please, D-bear” he looked at her with a begging look on his face “You are much prettier when you smile” he smiled as he bumped his shoulder to hers  
“No” she growled but couldn’t hide the small smile appearing on her lips “You are unbelievable, Wilson” she shook her head

“It’s Kirsch, Summer Psycho” Kirsch grinned and swung his arm around her neck resting his chin on her shoulder

“As long as I am D-bear or some other stupid nickname...you are Wilson” the redhead looked at him grinning “You’re not afraid one of your Zeta bros will see you?” she asked arching a brow  
“Nah” the brunet slightly shook his head and grabbed the girl’s hand taking it in his own. “On the contrary” he grinned and swung their hands between them

“What are you doing?” Danny asked but did not pull her hand away

“Holding your hand. Isn’t it obvious?” Kirsch asked tilting his head “I think it is pretty obvious. I am sick of hiding” he admitted silently and looked at the ground “But...of course...” he wanted to pull his hand away but Danny squeezed it and did not let him go

“It’s okay” she smiled

**Author's Note:**

> Not much, I know. But I like how they turned out :)
> 
> P.s. I am about to update 'I need you' I just need a bit more time. I am sorry //cries 5 ever//


End file.
